


They're not just friends and they both know it

by Kaalimaa



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One of the only fics i've actually finished, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalimaa/pseuds/Kaalimaa
Summary: A vandermatthews fic i wrote some time ago and posted on tumblr. Since i started to post here too, why not





	They're not just friends and they both know it

Hosea watched as Dutch slid his arm around a pretty blond girl's waist and smiled that ever so charming smile of his. Hosea didn't want to be selfish and think about being the only one Dutch looked at like that. But he couldn't help it-he had fallen hard and there was no going back.

Not too long ago Dutch would indeed look at him like that, all dreamy eyes and happy glow. Then few days back Hosea went and ruined it all. The moment of his lips against Dutch's soft ones and the scared look in the shorter man's eyes as they pulled apart was burned into his mind. Hosea felt a familiar lump in his throat again and ordered his third shot of moonshine.

As midnight passed people started to scatter out with false hope about the alcohol remains wearing out by morning. Hosea half expected Dutch to have company for the night and was maybe too happy to see that wasn't the case.

After sharing a last laugh with a drunken group Dutch excused himself and started towards his rented room. At the top of the stairs the dark haired man spared a glance at Hosea who found himself blushing for being caught staring. He quickly turned his head and bit the inside of his cheek. After what felt like an eternity he left his spot with a little too much force and quickly made his way up, slowing down at Dutch's door.

He had to speak with Dutch he knew it. Hosea would rather embarrass himself again than stay in the suffocating bubble of awkwardness closing in on them. He knocked three times, one louder than the others, a simple code. The rapid pace of his heart and the taste of copper in his mouth made him want to scream and run away.

The door opened with a creak and Hosea spoke before Dutch could even blink.

"We need to talk" came out far more harsh than he intented to.

"Hosea-"

"Please"

Inside the room Dutch stood by the door, rubbing his hands together and clearly anxious. That made Hosea's heart ache, he really needed a better approach for things.

"Dutch im really sorry about what happened- what i did earlier... I shouldn't have, im sorry" Looking into Dutch's usually warm brown eyes now clouded with anxiety was almost impossible.

"No, don't be...it's not your fault i mean..i was.." Dutch groaned in frustration and dug his palms into his eyes.

"I guess i was kinda leading you on..'s not your fault" He finished and removed his hands with a sigh "Just..we're still friends"

"We're not just friends and i think you know it" Hosea mumbled but froze as he realized he might have ruined things again.

Looking up at Dutch though he could see a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, it's just that..last time i was with a man things didn't end up well and.." Dutch took a step closer to Hosea, the man he adored but feared couldn't have. The dim light from candles reflected off of Dutch's now teary eyes. "I don't wanna lose you too"

The moment Dutch's voice cracked Hosea moved without a second thought and pulled him close to a tight embrace. Dutch hid his face into his shoulder and let out a shuddering breath.

"You ain't gonna lose me Dutch, i ain't going anywhere i promise"

"I love you"  
"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty long ago and i didnt proof read it again!! I am the lazy champion


End file.
